I’ll teach you my ABC
by gossipgirlandthsotpfan
Summary: A Series of drabbles from A-Z
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters but just the plot for this**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated**

Title: I'll teach you my ABC (events involving most of the characters in the books)

Chapters A-Z (26)

A

Albus Severus Potter

"Hurry Al or we're gonna be late!" said Scorpius. Albus and rose hurried through the castle looking for their transfiguration class. 'I knew that I should have nicked that map from James' Albus wondered to himself. James must be laughing, this is the way he planned it out to be. The reason why Rose never woke him up early for class still beats him.

"It's here Albus, I've found it!" said Albus.

"You think she's here yet?" asked Scorpius.

"I'm standing right behind you Mr. Malfoy" said a voice from behind them. "10 points from Gryffindor for tardiness."

"But Ms. Chang, we couldn't find the class" said Scorpius.

"Thats not of my concern." She remarked rudely. "Now roll call please, I have to check weather all of you are hear". Professor Chang went down the list and looked up after every name. "Albus Severus Potter" she said with a smirk, "What an odd name". Everyone that I have ever met has asked me about my name, even I've wondered why I had to be the one blessed with this one long, awkward strange name. I'm the son of Harry Potter and his wife Ginny Weasley, i have one Brother (James) and one sister (Lily). I have far more relatives and cousins than I can count on two hands alone. For most of my life I thought that I was a squib, I could not perform any magic till my ninth birthday, so you can just imagine how relived my parents were.

Albus sank lower into his seat. Although he loved the thought of performing transfiguration, Albus knew that he was going to hate this teacher in particular than probably the head of Slytherin. And for the rest of his 7 years at Hogwarts, Professor Chang continued to pressure him. Albus in fact enjoyed it, he enjoyed beating the Ravenclaw's at Quidditich, beating Rose in transfiguration and in the end it made him an accomplished Aurror. After his last transfiguration class, Albus stayed behind. "Thanks Professor, thanks for everything" said Albus.

For a moment Cho looked clueless. Then she smirked and said "I knew you could do it." And with that she watched Albus, her favourite student leave the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**B is for Baby**

Hermione was pregnant and she knew it right from the start. Right from the first headache and nausea she could always tell, and it also did help that she had some experience with pregnant people. There was only one problem, how to tell Ron. They had only been married for three months, and judging by the way Ron acted, around James and all the other babies, he would be less than thrilled.

"Would you just go to St. Mongo's or someplace where they could check you, its been four week and even the flu doesn't last this long!" Ron finally yelled one day.

"Fine, but I want to go without you!" shirked Hermonie.

"Listen if there's something wrong with you, then I want to know" Ron calmed down and sat next to her on the couch. Hermonie began to get nervous, she tossed and turned so much that night, she stayed up late thinking about the possible scenarios. Ron took the day off from work just to go with her to St. Mongo's. She was not sure when she made the decision to tell him but she just did.

Ron cam down the stairs to see his wife all messed up."Hermonie, what happened!"

"I just couldn't sleep" said Hermonie as she strummed her fingers on her coffee glass. "Ron I have to tell you something." Ron stared at her, as though she was speaking a foreign language.

"Hermonie I know we have our problems, but we can get past them" Ron looked at her, she was smiling. "That's not what I was hinting towards" said Hermonie patiently. Ron again gazed into Hermonie's big brown eyes. She knew that there was no way Ron was getting her subliminal messages, Hermonie sighed "I'm pregnant Ronald."

"Wait, what, how!" Ron screamed.

"You know exactly how!" it was going to be a long stretch of 9 months for the newly hormonal Hermonie Granger – Weasley.


End file.
